La grue et le café
by Habbocea
Summary: Souvent peinée, souvent seule, dans le froid et dans le silence, Robin a toujours aimé la chaleur du café qui la protégeait l'espace de quelques instants. Mais aujourd'hui, dans cette ville battue par les flots, elle n'a plus besoin de ça. Un retour sur la vie de Nico Robin au travers de sa boisson préférée : le café.


**Bonjour à tous ! Je repasse sur le fandom de One piece pour vous livrer une petite fanfic sans prétention, toute calme et toute douce que j'ai écrite pendant les heures où je ne savais que faire. Ca faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit et cela m'a fait du bien.**

 **Disclaimer : Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages viennent du Maitre Oda.**

 **Le spoil n'est pas présent si vous êtes à jour sur la publication française. Sinon les références vont jusqu'au tome 45.**

* * *

 _"Café : Noir comme le diable, Chaud comme l'enfer, Pur comme un ange, Doux comme l'amour" Talleyrand_

 _" L'amour d'une famille, le centre autour duquel tout gravite et tout brille " Victor Hugo_

 _OPOPOPOPOPOPOP_

 _Arbre de la connaissance – Ohara_

Robin, du haut de ses 5 ans, était confortablement assise sur sa petite chaise en bois, les yeux rivés sur la petite merveille qu'elle avait enfin droit de parcourir. Elle sentait les effluves du vieux papier parcourir ses petites narines d'enfant. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que les livres étaient si passionnants. Un livre partageait tout, ouvrait son âme à chaque page à qui voulait bien l'accepter et ne jugeait jamais en retour. Elle se sentait bien, enfin en paix, loin des cris de sa « famille ». Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester toute la journée, mais elle espérait pouvoir avoir le plus de temps possible. Elle ne vit pas les heures passées, elle ne sentit pas non plus les livres s'accumulés à côté de son visage. Bientôt on ne vit plus sa tête dépassée tellement elle en avait accumulé. Elle voulait les prendre avec elle, mais décidemment, elle ne pourrait pas transporter tout ça. Elle essaya de faire le tri et s'arrêta sur celui qui lui avait paru être le plus intéressant. Un petit livre qu'elle avait trouvé au fin fond de la bibliothèque qui traitait des langues disparues et anciennes.

Beaucoup des livres qu'elle avait pris s'était malgré elle portés sur l'histoire, terrain de chasse de sa mère inconnue. Elle était hâpée par le soin qu'avait pris ses ancêtres à noter les évènements passés qui avaient été leur présent. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien encore pourquoi ils y avaient mis autant de soin, mais ça avait dû être un travail de longue haleine. Et un travail difficile, sachant que l'histoire n'était pas toujours joyeuse et douce. Beaucoup de guerre et de sang étaient retranscrit dans ces livres.

La nuit tombait petit à petit sur Ohara, ce qui obligea Robin à relever la tête. Elle n'arriverait bientôt plus à lire. Elle ferma le livre qu'elle lisait depuis bientôt une petite heure et commença à se relever pour aller chercher une bougie. Elle n'eut pas à se donner cette peine, en se retournant elle remarqua le Professeur Clover qui tenait une bougie et une tasse fumante à l'odeur agressive de café. Elle rougit instantanément, le Professeur ne l'avait pas autorisée à rester aussi longtemps dans ces lieux. Pourtant, le sourire qu'affichait l'homme lui indiqua qu'elle n'avait pas fait de bêtises. Au contraire. Elle salua d'un petit hochement de tête le vieil homme et l'invita à sa table.

Le Professeur Clover s'asseya rapidement et observa Robin s'agiter pour lui faire de la place à travers tous les livres qu'elle avait ramenés. Il ricana doucement dans sa barbe. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu un enfant aussi enjoué avec la lecture. Elle était décidemment le portrait craché de sa mère. Cette soif d'apprendre qui coulait dans les veines. Il n'avait pas été surpris quand la petite Robin était venue la première fois dans cette bibliothèque de ses propres moyens. Elle avait toujours demandé à sa tante de l'y emmener mais elle avait toujours refusé. L'appel du livre avait été plus fort. Une caractéristique assez commune pour les gens de cette île.

« Alors Robin, tu es encore là ? Tu as passé toute la journée ici n'est-ce pas ? » questionna gentiment le Professeur. Robin acquiesça vivement et répondit qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé.

Comme sa mère au même âge. Il regarda la pile de livre qui était amassé et vit que Robin s'intéressait grandement à l'histoire. Il lui demanda si cela lui plaisait et la petite fille aux cheveux noirs lui répondit que oui. Elle ne comprenait par contre pas très bien pourquoi il y avait tant de livre sur le passé. Pourquoi tant de livre sur la guerre et sur ce passé peu glorieux, prompt aux sangs et aux déchirements.

« Parce que les hommes oublient Robin. La parole transmet l'histoire de génération en génération, mais le temps déforme vérité. Les souvenirs s'estompent, la violence est mise à l'écart ou au contraire exacerbée selon le rôle que l'on veut donner aux protagonistes. Vois-tu, c'est ce que nous faisons ici en tant qu'archéologue. Nous cherchons la vérité. Pour qu'elle soit transmise dans son intégralité. Il est important d'avoir un passé Robin. Cela est la clé de l'apprentissage. »

Robin écoutait le discours du Professeur Clover, fascinée et à la fois terrifiée. Elle avait peur pour la même raison que nous sentons ce petit vent caressé nos entrailles quand nous sommes en face de quelque chose d'important. Ses yeux bleus fixaient intensément le Professeur. Avoir un passé… elle n'en avait pas. Elle ne savait pas vraiment d'où elle venait, qui était ses parents, à qui appartenaient ses cheveux ou même son sourire. Surement de sa mère qui était selon sa famille « une historienne trop butée ». Elle comprenait à présent ce qui avait poussé sa mère à partir. Ce siècle oublié, ce trou dans l'histoire qu'elle avait remarqué en feuilletant les nombreux livres présents. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Elle devait être parti pour ça. Et si, elle faisait comme elle, elle pourrait peut-être la rejoindre.

« Professeur ? » L'appelé commençait à tremper ses lèvres dans son café quand il croisa le regard déterminé de la petite fille. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ce regard, le même que lui avait lancé sa mère quand elle était partie en mer pour découvrir la vérité sur le Siècle oublié.

« J'aimerais devenir Archéologue » murmura presque Robin qui ne lâchait pas le regard du Professeur. L'homme reposa doucement sa tasse de café et l'observa. Mon dieu qu'elle était petite. Arrivant vers ses 6 ans et déjà si pressée. Il soupira doucement. Il ne pouvait pas décemment prendre une fille aussi jeune sous son aile. Il en avisa Robin qui fronça les sourcils quand elle entendit le Professeur la rabrouer. Il lui promit que dans quelques années elle pourrait venir et lui apprendrait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir pour être Archéologue. Mais Robin sentait que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle ne voulait plus passer ses journées à tourner en rond chez son oncle et tante et à se faire crier dessus pour soulager leur frustration. Elle voulait avoir un but qui la rapprocherait de sa mère. Elle serait si fière d'elle à son retour.

Il la pensait jeune ? Petite ? Trop petite pour apprendre et devenir une vraie Archéologue. Elle allait lui montrer.

Du haut de ses cinq ans, Robin n'eut pas de meilleure idée que de se jeter sur la tasse de café qui était en face d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais bu de café, cette boisson que tous les adultes buvaient. Jamais un adulte n'en proposait aux enfants. Cela devait être un boisson sacrément alcoolisé ou forte pour qu'elle n'ait jamais eu le droit d'en boire. D'un seul coup, ses petites mains agrippèrent la tasse blanche sous les yeux médusés du Professeur Clover. Elle porta la céramique froide à ses lèvres et avala une grosse gorgée du café brulant. Elle grimaça fortement quand elle sentit la chaleur agressée sa langue et l'intérieur de ses joues.

« Robin, recrache tu vas te bruler ! » s'agita le vieil homme dans un cri.

Mais Robin avala le liquide en soutenant le regard du Professeur. Ses papilles étaient sensibles et la faisaient souffrir. Mais elle savait que cela passerait rapidement, elle s'était déjà brulée chez sa Tante qui l'avait forcé à avaler rapidement une des nombreuses soupes qu'elle faisait. Le Professeur Clover la regardait avec de grands yeux. Robin ne savait pas très bien si elle l'avait mis en colère mais un petit sourire pointa sur ses lèvres quand le Professeur éclata de rire. Il posa sa grande main d'adulte sur ses cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ? Tu veux devenir Archéologue. Viens demain soir, peut être que j'aurai quelque chose pour toi » souffla doucement le Professeur en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Robin écarquilla ses grands yeux et le remercia mille fois avec que celui-ci ne quitte la pièce en lui demandant de ranger les livres.

Robin sourit en serrant les livres contre sa poitrine. Elle avait mal. Sa bouche était brulée. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pu gouter au café tellement elle l'avait avalé vite. Ce n'avait pas été une très bonne expérience. Mais, c'est cette boisson qui lui avait permis de ressentir cette douce chaleur qui entourait encore son cœur. Elle avait trouvé une place. Une petite place, mais elle se sentait acceptée.

Alors, elle se dit que le café ça ne pouvait être que bon, si elle ressentait autant de chose.

OPOPOPOPOPOPOP

 _23 ans plus tard Elumalu – Alabasta_

Robin trainait des pieds sentant qu'elle n'arrivait presque plus à porter son poids dans le sable qui semblait vouloir la retenir et la ralentir. Elle n'aimait pas le sable. Ce sable qui continue inlassablement à s'insinuer partout, la grattant et la blessant. Depuis qu'elle était partie, elle avait du faire apparaitre trois mains pour protéger sa blessure pour éviter qu'elle s'infecte. Elle sentait toujours les effets du poison malgré l'antidote qu'elle avait pris quelques heures plus tôt. Cela avait ralenti fortement sa progression. Elle devait rejoindre le Canal pour accéder au bateau.

Pourquoi ? Elle s'était promis de mourir et d'arrêter les frais après cette piste qui avait la dernière concrète depuis quelques temps. Elle était épuisée, physiquement et mentalement. Le crochet de cet enfoiré lui avait évité de faire la besogne elle-même. Elle n'aurait jamais eu la force de se suicider. Jamais. Et pourtant elle continuait de trainer sa carcasse à travers le désert du Royaume qu'elle avait mis à feu et à sang pour satisfaire ses rêves. Elle marchait sans relâche vers le dernier endroit qui la verrait. S'ils ne voulaient pas d'elle, alors tant pis son chemin s'arrêtait là. S'ils acceptaient de la prendre, alors peut-être, elle pouvait s'autoriser à rêver encore quelques temps.

Ses côtes brisées lui firent mal. Elle fit apparaitre deux bras pour les pousser et les remettre en place. Il ne fallait pas qu'elles percent un poumon en bougeant trop.

Encore une fois, elle faisait le pari. Elle remettait en jeu sa vie qu'elle a abandonné parce qu'un D. lui a demandé. Ce garçon au Chapeau de Paille… les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux quand elle l'avait vu sourire pour la première fois. Son regard et ses gestes lui avaient donné envie de se blottir dans ses bras comme la petite fille qui quelques années plus tôt s'était blottie dans les bras du géant pour échapper à l'horreur. Elle ne savait pas très bien d'où venait cette force de vivre, cette chaleur qui caractérisait les deux D. qu'elle avait croisé. Mais, malgré elle, ils étaient comme un phare à travers la nuit noire. Monkey D Luffy lui avait demandé de vivre, alors elle allait essayer. Une dernière fois, juste encore une dernière fois.

Quand elle arriva enfin au Merry, aucun bruit ne venait percer la nuit. Seul le bruit de l'eau qui venait taper contre la coque du bateau lui prouvait qu'elle était encore en vie. Quelques Kung-Fu Dugong dormaient par-là, elle tacha de ne pas les réveiller, elle n'était pas en état de les battre ce soir. Après avoir repéré une échelle, elle se hissa sur le pont du bateau. A l'aide de son pouvoir, elle trouva facilement ce qui semblait être une infirmerie qui lui permit de trouver de quoi se recoudre. Elle s'assit à l'extérieur pour s'aider de la lumière de la Lune et siffla quand l'aiguille transperça sa peau. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le sang. Il prenait toujours trop de place dans le passé.

Elle prit quelques secondes pour calmer la douleur qui grignotait ses entrailles en s'aidant du calme ambiant et des étoiles qui semblaient veiller sur elles. Elle espérait que sa mère, le Professeur et que Sauro n'avaient pas honte d'elle en ce moment même. Douce illusion, elle savait que sa mère n'aurait jamais été jusque-là pour connaitre le Siècle Oublié. Elle pensa à la Princesse aux cheveux bleus. Peut-être qu'elle lui pardonnerait un jour, lui faire du mal n'avait pas été un but en soi.

Son regard parcourut le navire. Alors c'était ici que les Mugiwara passaient la majeure partie de leur existence. Un mignon petit bateau avec une figure de proue intéressante. Elle visita tout le bateau. Elle monta d'abord rapidement dans la vigie qui semblait abriter un lieu d'entrainement, puis continua dans les chambres. Robin trouva celle des garçons en désordre, puis celle des filles qui abritaient un grand lit. Quelques affaires trainaient par là et en les attrapant, elle jugea qu'ils pourraient lui aller même si ça allait être un peu serrer. Elle s'observa quelques secondes dans le miroir après avoir enfilé le haut bleu et le pantalon assorti. Elle rajouta un pansement pour ne pas que le sang tâche le chemisier, il ne fallait pas qu'elle commence dès aujourd'hui à se mettre la navigatrice à dos.

Elle termina son parcours au niveau de la cuisine. Une douce odeur d'épice titilla son nez. La pièce était parfaitement entretenue, Robin sentit tout l'amour que pouvait avoir son propriétaire pour cette pièce. Elle n'avait rien dérangé, mais s'autorisa à fouiller dans les placards à la recherche d'une chose bien précise. Après deux placards ouverts, elle trouva son bonheur en mettant la main sur quelques grains de café. Elle s'appliqua à faire attention à tout ce qu'elle utilisait. Elle voulait qu'ils retrouvent tout à leur place quand ils rentreraient. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils découvrent qu'elle est sur le bateau avant d'être partis, sinon il y avait de grande chance pour qu'ils la débarquent sans discussion.

Le café enfin prêt, attendant son heure dans la petite tasse, elle s'assit autour de la grande table. Ses yeux plongés dans le liquide marron qui oscillait, elle croisa son regard. Il était pathétique et fatigué. Il y avait encore quelques taches de sang à côté de son arcade. D'un geste rapide, une main apparue pour l'enlever.

Ses mains d'adultes se refermèrent autour de la tasse. Celle-ci était brulante mais ne la réchauffait pas du tout. Elle sentait toujours ce vide au fond de son cœur, il y avait toujours cette tempête glaciale qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Dans la nouvelle quiétude d'Alabasta, Robin s'autorisa enfin à se relâcher. Un sanglot sorti du fond de sa gorge et des larmes coulèrent, traversèrent ses joues pour plonger dans la mer caramel qu'elle tenait. Elle porta la tasse au niveau de ses lèvres et y fit entrer une petite gorgée. Elle ne voulait plus se bruler.

Robin jeta un œil désespéré à sa tasse. Jamais, le café ne lui avait paru si amer.

OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP

 _Le lendemain matin – Alabasta_

Robin essayait de faire bonne figure et de ne pas paraitre mal à l'aise face aux multiples regards qui la jugeaient intensément. Pourtant, elle sentait qu'il n'y avait aucune haine, juste beaucoup d'interrogation sur qui elle était et de la rancœur pour ce qu'elle avait fait à la princesse. Cet équipage, qui paraissait extrêmement dispersé, s'était tout de suite rangé du côté de leur capitaine et n'avait plus du tout posé de questions.

« Elle n'est pas méchante » Et revoilà ce sourire. Il avait mis tout le monde d'accord. Robin ne comprenait pas ce petit capitaine au chapeau de paille. Il ne la connaissait pas du tout, lui avait sauvé la vie et l'acceptait dans son équipage. La petite fille aux yeux bleus embués de larme avait tendu la main au Soleil contenu dans le sourire de Luffy et il lui avait pris avec toute la tendresse du monde. A travers la brise marine, Robin se sentait pour la première fois depuis très longtemps calme. Mal à l'aise, mais calme.

Très vite dans la journée, elle avait découvert ses nouveaux compagnons. Le capitaine qui l'avait fait rire avec ses blagues surréalistes, courraient partout sur le pont tout en jouant avec ses deux compères. Ussop, le canonnier, menteur à tout heure de la journée l'avait interrogée sur ses intentions et paraissait bien peureux. Pareil pour la petite boule de poil qui était leur médecin. Elle l'avait tout de suite apprécié. Terrorisé et caché du mauvais côté derrière Ussop, le petit renne l'avait dans un premier temps regardé avec ses grands yeux. Avant de sentir le sang. Surprise, le renne avait hurlé en lui disant qu'elle était folle de se balader avec une blessure pareille et pourquoi elle n'en avait pas parlé directement. Elle s'était laissée entrainer dans l'infirmerie et était laissée au bon soin du docteur.

Aucun des compagnons n'avaient trouvé à redire que leur camarade s'enferme avec elle. Elle aurait pu l'agresser, ils n'avaient pas à placer leur confiance en elle. Pourtant, Chopper s'afférait naturellement dans son antre. Il sortait avec une vitesse impressionnante, cotons, gaze, désinfectant et aiguilles. Robin ne pouvait que se sentir touchée, même si peu rassurée à cause de son instinct naturellement prudent. Le renne au nez bleu lui demanda rapidement d'enlever la chemise que Nami avait finalement accepté de lui donner plus tôt dans la journée, Robin n'ayant que peu de vêtement.

« Oh. Tu dois vraiment avoir mal. Tu as bien fait de cacher la blessure du sable » dit le médecin en secouant la tête face à la blessure importante.

Robin secoua rapidement la tête. Elle ne pensait plus vraiment à la blessure et avait été plutôt inquiète de la réaction du petit équipage. Maintenant elle allait un peu mieux, même si elle savait qu'elle ne serait jamais réellement acceptée par les autres. Elle avait après tout fait du mal à l'une de leurs précieuses amies.

Chopper sembla remarquer que la nouvelle venue, leur nouveau compagnon était perdu dans ses pensées. Elle bougeait à peine alors qu'il était en train de la recoudre. Chopper connaissait mal les humains, mais du peu qu'il avait vu, notamment auprès du Docteur Kureha, il savait reconnaitre la peine et la solitude. Les grands yeux bleus de la jeune femme montraient une femme qui avait vu beaucoup de chose et qui marchait depuis trop longtemps sans compagnon. Elle avait l'air d'avoir si froid. Comme lorsque Nami parlait de son île natale, de son passé avant de s'illuminer en parlant de comment le premier quatuor l'a sauvée.

En ayant parlé avec Zoro, Chopper savait que ses compagnons avaient tous un passé assez compliqué. Chacun avait fait ses choix, parfois les mauvais, mais chacun était accepté ici avec ses fautes. L'important était ce qu'ils faisaient maintenant. Ils ne la connaissaient pas, mais maintenant, elle faisait partie de l'équipage.

« Tu sais, Luffy est comme ça avec tout le monde ! » rit Chopper alors qu'il appliquait le dernier bandage sur la plaie. Robin releva la tête et l'interrogea de ses yeux. « Il prend les gens comme ils sont. Nous ne savons pas qui tu es, mais si Luffy dit que tu n'es pas méchante, alors moi je le crois »

Robin fut prise d'une douce chaleur quand Chopper termina sa phrase. Il y avait une telle confiance dans leur capitaine. Est-ce que tous les D. faisaient cet effet ? Cette envie de se poser à côté d'eux et de suivre leur pas pour ne jamais les quitter. Chopper reposa ses outils avant les ranger. Robin se rhabilla rapidement et remercia chaleureusement le médecin. Elle n'avait presque rien senti. Pour un renne, il était extrêmement doué.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à retrouver l'ensemble de l'équipage derrière la porte en train de surveiller ce qui avait bien se passer, elle fut surprise de voir que rien n'avait changé. Luffy riait aux éclats avec Ussop, Zoro s'entrainait plus haut, d'un regard furtif il avait vérifié que tout allait bien et Nami lisait tranquillement en jouant avec les bijoux qu'elle lui avait données. Elle ne savait pas encore trop quoi penser de la navigatrice. Elle la sentait méfiante, mais elle sentait aussi que l'avis de Luffy la rendait beaucoup moins hostile qu'elle aurait pu l'être. Robin se demanda rapidement comment une femme aussi intelligente qu'elle faisait sur ce bateau à suivre tête baissée son idiot de capitaine.

La sensation de malaise reprit le dessus quand elle se demanda où est-ce qu'elle pouvait aller. Quand elle prit la décision qu'il fallait mieux retourner à l'intérieur du bateau, elle fut arrêtée par la voix de Nami.

« Oh ! Robin ! Viens profiter du Soleil avec moi »

D'abord surprise, elle ne laissa rien paraitre et lui fit un sourire tendre. Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas trop, mais ça lui paraissait extrêmement naturel de sourire maintenant qu'elle était sur ce bateau.

« J'arrive tout de suite, Madame la Navigatrice »

Quelques secondes plus tard, le dernier membre de l'équipage, peut-être la personne qui au premier abord lui avait paru la moins intéressante, arriva tranquillement au niveau de leur table. Elle entendit d'une oreille distraite Nami remercier le blond qui venait d'arriver. En effet, Robin était focalisée sur ce que le cuisinier venait de lui apporter. Non, ce que Sanji venait de poser devant elle. Emue, ses yeux vrillèrent quelques secondes avant de prendre exemple sur Nami pour remercier Sanji. Elle vit dans les yeux cyruléens que le cuisiner était extrêmement observateur et attentif. Il avait vu que le café avait été bougé dans sa cuisine, il avait vu que la tasse était plus humide que les autres couverts. Et il venait de lui signifier en un grand sourire qu'il avait remarqué que Robin avait apprécié son geste.

Il repartit sans oublier de jeter un regard sur la brune qui écoutait Nami se plaindre de leur capitaine.

Robin avala sa première gorgée. Le café était délicieux.

OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP

 _Water Seven – Suite aux évènements d'Enies Lobby_

Robin se tenait près de la fenêtre en regardant les étoiles et la Lune qui se reflétaient dans ses yeux. Tout était calme. On pouvait entendre un peu plus loin les ronflements de ses compagnons. Elle se retourna rapidement pour leur sourire tendrement avant de se replonger dans son observation. Elle but la première gorgée de ce breuvage qui avait rythmé sa vie malgré elle.

Juste pour ce soir, elle se replongerait dans ses démons. Pour leur dire finalement adieu. Ces derniers jours avaient été si éprouvants, si déterminants pour la suite de sa vie. Pour la première fois, elle avait trouvé des compagnons. Des compagnons qui étaient venus la chercher, risquant dangereusement leur vie pour elle. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peur, mais également jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse. Elle qui n'avait vécu que dans un tourbillon de sentiments négatifs, elle avait l'impression que l'épais brouillard qui l'entourait disparaissait enfin. Elle n'aurait jamais pu penser que cet unique petit équipage pouvait autant l'aimer.

Aujourd'hui, en attendant la construction de leur nouveau bateau, il ne manquait que Ussop. Mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas bien loin. Ses yeux voyaient très bien que le canonnier rodait par ici. Elle ne doutait absolument pas de son retour. Si elle était revenue, Ussop allait revenir. C'était dans l'ordre des choses. Luffy était bien trop magnétique, bien trop chaleureux. Elle allait encore parcourir le monde pour savoir qui étaient les D., mais aujourd'hui il était suffisant pour elle de se dire que Luffy était tout simplement son ami. Pas un D., pas le fils de Dragon, juste son ami et dorénavant son capitaine.

Ses mains étaient protégées par la douce chaleur de la tasse. Elle avait chaud. De cette même chaleur qui l'avait envahie quand sa mère l'avait prise dans ses bras. Elle se sentait à sa place. Enfin.

Robin souffla doucement pour évacuer la fumée chaude. Elle tomba nez à nez avec son visage et eut l'impression de voir une nouvelle personne. Celle qu'elle aurait toujours dû être. Une femme adulte souriante et heureuse. Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus dans sa vie, elle était enfin complète et était prête à marcher vers ses rêves.

Le liquide ambré roula sur ses papilles et au fond de sa gorge. Jamais le café n'avait été aussi bon. Il avait le goût du Soleil, le goût du bonheur. Il ressemblait à ses compagnons.

Il ressemblait à sa maison.

* * *

 _Merci à tout ceux qui sont arrivés jusqu'ici ! J'espère évidemment que l'histoire vous a plue et que vous avez passé un bon moment. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, c'est après tout notre seul salaire._

 _"Cette vie qui était la mienne et que j'ai gâché, cette joie de vivre que j'avais perdue, ce rêve que j'avais abandonné, ils me l'ont rendu" Nico Robin_


End file.
